


Romeo&Juliet imagines/one-shots/mini-series (Open)

by Alice9157



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette musical, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Imagines, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, References to Shakespeare, Smut, XReader, mini-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice9157/pseuds/Alice9157
Summary: I don't think I have much explaining to do about the content of this book. But if you need it then here you go:This is a reader-insert book with Romeo&Juliet characters from any adaptation of the tragic tale of the lovers. Usually I keep the characters look vague or tell at the beginning of the chapter which adaptation the character is from. Be it musicals, films..ect.I decided to do this book after watching an adaptation of Shakespeare's tragedy, the man who played Tybalt was a really good-looking man and I sadly found out after searching for Tybalt x reader stories that there isn't many of them like one or two so that's why you have the pleasure of reading these stories with the characters.





	1. Information/Request forms

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my book. I hope you'll enjoy my stories. Please don't forget to leave kudos if you liked my story.

You can request characters from any type of Romeo and Juliet even the musicals or the film adaptations.  
Just state which one you'd like or I am going to choose it.

 **Rules** :

 **I.** Be respectful

 **II.** Making a story takes time so be patient.

 **III.** Be nice

 **IV.** Put your request in one comment or pm it to me.

 **V.** If you want to request a one-shot that was an imagine before, fill out the correct form for this.

 **VI.** If you want a specific image/gif put the link in the comment section or pm it to me.

 **VII.** Please input this so I know you read the rules at the end of your form: Loki

 **Request Form:**  
**The ones having a * before it are optional.**

Character (who you want to read a story about): _Tybalt Capulet_

*Which adaptation they are from:  
_The Hungarian musical played by Szabó P. Szilveszter_.

What is the relationship between the characters: _Y/N is secretly in love with Tybalt and he reciprocates their feelings but neither of them acted upon it yet._

*Your background:

Scenario: _He teaches you how to fight with a sword, and the training turns into something else. ;)_

*Place: _Capulet's house and garden_

*Which house you are in: _Neither. Y/N is a friend of the Capulets._

Password: _####_

**Request form for imagines to one-shots**

*Change of character: _e.g. Instead of Romeo I want Mercutio for this story._

*Which adaptation they are from: _2010 French musical John Eyzen_

* Your background:

Scenario (Please state if you want something to be a bit different): _V. Mercutio imagine_

*Place: _Capulet ball_

*Which house you are in (if it wasn't stated in the imagine or you want it changed): _Montague_

**The male cast who you can request stories for:**

**Romeo** :

1968 Romeo and Juliet: Leonard Whiting

1996 Romeo+Juliet: Leonardo DiCaprio

2001/2010 french musical: Damien Sargue

2005 Hungarian musical: Dolhai Attila

2013 Romeo and Juliet: Douglas Booth

2016 Romeo and Juliet Branagh theatre: Richard Madden

?Italian musical: Davide Merlini

 **Mercutio** :

1968 Romeo and Juliet: John MecEnery

1996 Romeo+Juliet: Harold Perrineau

2001 french musical: Philippe D'Avilla

2005 Hungarian musical: Bereczki Zoltán

2010 french musical: John Eyzen

2013 Romeo and Juliet: Christian Cooke

2016 Romeo and Juliet Branagh theatre: Derek Jacobi

?Italian musical: Luca Giacomelli Ferrarini

 **Benvolio** :

1968 Romeo and Juliet: Bruce Robinson

1996 Romeo+Juliet: Dash Mihok

2001 french musical: Grégori Baquet

2005 Hungarian musical: Mészáros Árpád Zsolt

2010 french musical: Cyril Niccolai

2013 Romeo and Juliet: Kodi Smith-McPhee

2016 Romeo and Juliet Branagh theatre: Jack Colgrave Hirst

?Italian musical: Riccardo Maccaferri

**Tybalt:**

1968 Romeo and Juliet: Michael York

1996 Romeo+Juliet: John Leguizamo

2001/2010 french musical: Tom Ross

2005 Hungarian musical: Szabó P. Szilveszter

2013 Romeo and Juliet: Ed Westwick

2016 Romeo and Juliet Branagh theatre: Ansu Kabia

?Italian musical: Gianluca Merolli

 **Paris** :

1968 Romeo and Juliet: Roberto Bisacco

1996 Romeo+Juliet: Paul Rudd

2001 french musical: Couldn't find this one

2005 Hungarian musical: Homonnay Zsolt

2010 french musical: Couldn't find this one

2013 Romeo and Juliet: Tom Wisdom

2016 Romeo and Juliet Branagh theatre: Tom Hanson

?Italian musical: Couldn't find this one


	2. I.Tybalt imagine

Imagine that somebody flirted with you and this made Tybalt very jealous because he is overly protective of you. So that night he shows you who you belong to. ;)

_A/N: I had to use Tom Ross's Tybalt for this one. You can of course imagine any other adaptation of Tybalt._


	3. Moonlit dance Mercutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dancing in a moonlit area at midnight secretly in the gardens with Mercutio.

**Word Count: 439**

You sneaked out of your room, silently walking to your meeting place in the gardens.

It was around midnight so everybody in the house was sleeping.

You were standing next to a big oak tree when someone suddenly pulled you against their chest.

You turned around facing the man whom you grown to love in such a short period of time.

The moonlight was just enough that you could see his handsome features, his eyes were filled with mischief as always.

"How did you manage to sneak out?" You asked looking into his eyes.

He smiled at you before answering.

"Y/N, Y/N you really are asking me that. I am here and that's all that matters. Now, how about continuing our dance?" He asked stepping away from you so he could ask you properly.

"The one that had to be stopped abruptly thanks to Tybalt." He said in a somewhat annoyed tone. He couldn't stand Juliet's cousin.

"Yes, that one." You said chuckling. Remembering the face Tybalt made after realising that you have been dancing with someone close to the Montague family.

"There isn't any music." You said, accepting his reached out hand.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" He was grinning ear to ear.

You didn't want anyone to hear you two but hearing Mercutio sing was an opportunity you couldn't pass.

"Only if you sing quietly." You realised too late that saying things like this to your trickster lover was not a wise idea.

He loved messing with you, doing the opposite of what you just said was one of them.

"As you wish my lady." He pulled you closer to him. Stepping in rhythm of the song he gently hummed.

He acted suspiciously in your opinion. Normally he would goof around and do the opposite if what you asked.

"Mercutio?" You interrupted his soft humming.

"What is it my dear?"

"You are not being your bigmouthed self what is bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I am just content with dancing right now. Seeing the stars reflection in your eyes. The way your skin glows in the moonlight. You look so gorgeous. I can't put it into words." Hearing him say something like that made you go weak at the knees.

"You could still sing for me you know?" He nodded at your request and after twirling you around he began to sing.

It was a slow song, which was one of your favourites. You couldn't believe that he memorised the song for you.

This is how you spent the rest of the night, dancing clandestine in the moonlit garden, with your love.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it._

_I kept Mercutio's apperiance vague so he could be imagined however you like_.


	4. II.Tybalt/Mercutio imagine

Imagine being both Tybalt's and Mercutio's love and this is the reason why they hate each other so much.

_A/N: I couldn't decide between these to gifs thus why there is two._

_The first one is the Hungarian adaptation of the 2001 French musical._   
_The second one is the 2010 French musical revival._


	5. III. Tybalt imagine

Imagine being Tybalt's ex-lover and he is adamant to get you back.

_A/N: It looks like I can't get enough of my prince of cats. Yet again I used Tom Ross's Tybalt I only found appropriate gifs with him so far._


	6. I.Romeo imagine

Imagine Romeo falling in love with you instead of Juliet at the ball. Only for him to find out that you are a Capulet too.

_A/N: Here you go something other than Tybalt. I used Leonardo DiCaprio's Romeo this time._

 


	7. IV.Tybalt imagine

Imagine Romeo breaking your heart the night before the Capulet's ball. Instead of moping in your room you go to the ball, where you find yourself bewitched by Tybalt who helps you erase your heartache.

_A/N: And back to Tybalt again. I have a thing for angsty characters it seems._

 


	8. I.Mercutio imagine

Imagine falling in love with Mercutio even though you are a Capulet.

_A/N: My first Mercutio imagine. I know that this is tecnically the second but that would complicate counting so bear with it._

_I used Bereczki Zoltán's Mercutio from the 2005 hungarian musical Romeó és Júlia._

 


	9. Anger issues Tybalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This wasn't a request. Just something I came up with in my free time.
> 
> Plot:  Tybalt is very loud next door late at night and you go there to help him calm down before he wakes up anybody. 

****

**Word Count: 619**

You heard yelling and cursing coming from the room next to yours.

It was Tybalt again. 

You walked out of your chamber and went to his.

You stepped inside his room without knocking. You would typically knock but this was different.

He needed to quieten down before anyone woke up.

"I already told you Nurse I am fine!" He shouted without realising it was you.

"Alright then I leave." You said going back to where you came from.

"No, wait!" He said in a gentler tone than before.

"What made you so frustrated?" You asked him turning in his direction.

He was standing there in his usual dark attire. His dark hair was messy like the room around him.

There was a broken bowl or vase on the floor, and a chair was turned over.

As he was about to run his fingers through his hair you noticed something crimson on his hand.

From this distance you weren't sure whether it was wine or blood.

"Wait!" You trod closer to him grabbing his hand.

It was indeed bleeding. You searched for a cloth to clean it.

"Y/N there is no need for that, it's just a small wound." 

"Sure, that's why it is still bleeding." You retorted.

After a while you found a cloth and dampened it before cleaning his wound.

It wasn't a deep wound but he still had a pained expression on his face.

"There you go." You said finishing the bandage around it.

"Thank you. But may I ask what are you doing here?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"I heard shouting and cussing through the wall and wanted to see if you are okay." You admitted. 

"Oh, I didn't know that I was so loud I apologise if I woke you up." 

"I was still up so there is no need for you to say sorry. Albeit I am very interested what or who made you this angry at this time of the night?"

"It's because of that Montague boy." He spitted out the family name.

"The one who danced with Juliet." You realised.

"He even kissed her!" He roared again.

"You must have imagined it Tybalt, they may have just had a conversation and because of the music they needed to lean in closer to hear each other."

He seemed to have calmed down a little after hearing you say that.

Even though you lied, after the ball Juliet told you all about Romeo but Tybalt doesn't need to know that.

"Maybe you are right Y/N. I don't know how you do it but you are able to soothe me." 

"Well someone in this household has to stay calm."

"I still can't believe that you are mine."

Usually you would have corrected him that you are not an object but he pulled you in for a mind-blowing kiss and the world around you faded away.

"Will you stay the night?" He caressed your face with such soft touches like you could disappear any moment.

"But, we are not wed yet and-" You couldn't help but blush.

"I was thinking of sleeping but if you have something else in mind I am up for it." He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"I am content with sleeping for now. But what if the servants talk or-"

"Then let them talk. Now come." 

He motioned for you to follow and you happily obliged.

When the morning came, both the servants and nobles were chattering about you sleeping in the same bed as Tybalt. 

However none of them dared to say a thing about knowing about it because that would cause you to get angry and a fuming Y/N can be worse than a cross Tybalt. 


	10. V.Tybalt imagine

Imagine being Romeo's sister and you go to the Capulet's ball where Tybalt shows interest in you, even after he finds out that you are a Montague. 

After courting for a while you decide to tell your parents about it. (Not like Romeo and Juliet)

Instead of your tale ending in bloodshed you get married with both of your families approving. Thus ending the feud between the two families.

_A/N: This just came to my mind. Before you object that I only post Tybalt imagines and that there are only a few other imagines please keep in mind that I could post other stuff too, if you requested._

_Or maybe I wasn't in the mood for other characters or that I couldn't find the right pic with a character therefore why I posted something else._


	11. Unexpected confession Tybalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Juliet gets you to go to Tybalt who is upset about something.
> 
> While trying to figure out why Tybalt is so distressed, your conversation with him takes an unexpected turn.

__

_A/N: I don't know why I used this gif._   
_It's Tom Ross from the 2010 French musical by the way._

**Word Count: 619**

You were reading y/f/b in your room, when loud knocking interrupted you. 

 **"Come in!** " You yelled, putting away your book.

" Y/N, I need your help." Juliet ran into your chamber.

"With what Juliet?" You asked. Silently praying that it wasn't about her hot-headed and arrogant cousin.

"It's about Tybalt." She said and without saying more information she grabbed your hand.

Juliet began to run, with you right next to her.

"What made him so angry this time?" You muttered under your nose.

"He is inside the study." She stopped in front of the wooden door.

"You owe me Juliet." You told her, taking a big breath before opening the door.

"Tybalt?" You asked gently, closing the heavy door behind you.

"What?" He shouted at you.

"Who made you this furious?" Instead of giving you an answer he turned away from you.

"Was it someone from the Montagues?" You strode in his direction like you were walking on eggshells.

You put one of your hands on his tense shoulder.

He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Was it Mercutio?" You continued pestering him.

"Why do you care so much Y/N? What am I to you?" He questioned you tauntingly. Pushing your hand away.

"You are my friend Tybalt, of course I care about you." 

He snorted at your answer.

His dark eyes were still filled with anger and something else, you couldn't put your finger on.

"A friend? And nothing more than that?" He started to walk closer to you.

"What do you mean by that Tybalt?" You asked unsure of what he wishes with this.

"Don't try to deny it now Y/N, we both know that you are harbouring feelings for me." He was so close by now that you could feel his breath.

As much as you hate yourself for thinking about this you were excited to find out what he'll do or say next.

"How would you know th- hmm?" You tried to ask him but he had kissed you. Tybalt Capulet was kissing you!

"Now, dear are you sure that I am just a friend to you?" He pulled away, stroking your face with his fingers.

"What about you?" You pushed him a tad away from you. He could be using you for all you know.

"I thought I made myself clear by now."

"Well, you haven't said anything to confirm it yet." You said with a playful smirk.

"Actions speak louder than words Y/N." 

"Maybe, but I want to hear you say it aloud." You crossed your arms before your chest waiting for his next move.

"If I must. I have fallen in love with you. There I sa-" You walked towards him and smooched him.

"Took you long enough." You retorted after the kiss.

"I'd like to remind you that you still haven't confessed anything to me."

You grinned before answering.

"Haven't you heard actions speak louder than words?" You said mocking his earlier sentence.

"You think you are so clever now, using my words against me.

But what if I want to hear you say it aloud?" Now he was the one smirking.

"I deserved that didn't I? Fine, I am in love with you."

"Finally." He pulled you closer by your waist and kissed you passionately. You ran your fingers through his long hair.

Unbeknownst to you both, Juliet and her Nurse were standing at the partly open entrance.

"Told you, they are going to admit their feelings today." Juliet was smiling ear to ear.

"We still have a wager about when they'll marry. Now leave them alone. It took them long enough. Who knows what would happen if we disturbed them now?" Said Nurse pulling Juliet away from the view.


	12. The best medicine for heartache Tybalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is from the IV. Tybalt imagine.
> 
> Plot: Imagine Romeo breaking your heart the night before the Capulet's ball. Instead of moping in your room you go to the ball, where you find yourself bewitched by Tybalt who helps you erase your heartache.

**Word Count: 809**

Just the day before, Romeo decided to break things up with you, without giving any reason. Or he might have given you one but it was so half-assed you don't even remember it.

Instead of sulking in your chamber like what everybody even your parents expected you to do. 

You decided to show Romeo and everyone that you are capable of having a good time.

You dressed up in y/f/c ball gown which was specially made for this night and put on your mask.

Upon walking in the already crowded ballroom. 

You could swear that you heard Mercutio's voice alongside Romeo's but it could be your mind playing tricks on you.

You tried to keep your mind off of your former "lover" but the thought of him kept coming back no matter how hard you tried.

"Excuse me, my Lady?" You heard a man's voice. At first, you ignored it thinking that he was talking to someone else but after the second time, you turned to face him.

You could only see his dark brown eyes and dark chocolate coloured hair.

"Why are you so sad at such a joyous event?" He asked kindly.

You hesitated before answering but chances are he has no idea who Romeo is.

Who are you kidding everybody in Verona knew who he was.

"My significant other split up with me the previous day." You searched for pity in his eyes but found none of it.

"May I ask who that fool was?" You chuckled at the way he asked.

"His name is Romeo." His eyes widened after you said that name.

"The flirt son of Lord Montague?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." You said with a bitter laugh.

"How about I help you forget about that lady-killer?" He held one of his hands out for you to take.

"Pardon?" You weren't sure what he meant by helping you forget about him.

He furrowed his dark eyebrows before he realised what he said may have sounded misleading.

"I meant dancing." He explained himself.

"Dancing? How is that supposed to help me?" 

"The best medicine for an aching heart is dancing." He clarified.

"If you say so." You accepted his hand.

By the end of the second dance, you forgot all about Romeo.

•In the other side of the room/Across the room•

"Hey, Romeo! Who are you looking at?" Asked Mercutio, looking in the direction his best friend was gazing at.

A y/h/c maiden was dancing with a dark haired gentleman.

"Come on, Romeo forget about her." Mercutio turned in his friend's way but he was nowhere to be found.

"May I ask for this dance?" An all too familiar voice asked you.

Before you had any chance to reply, he snatched you away.

"What are you doing?" You hissed.

"I could ask you the same question Y/N. You were dancing with a member of the Capulet family." 

"So?" You stepped away from him at the first given chance and searched for the man you swayed with.

"Were you looking for me?" He asked from behind you.

"Ah, yes I was. Sorry for the interruption but my ex seems to care too much about family names." You rolled your eyes in annoyance.

 **"He is here?"** He practically roared.

Oh, bloody hell! You could have thought that he would react like this, he was a Capulet after all.

"Yes, but he means no harm. Now please, can we continue our dance?" You pleaded to God that he would take your offer.

"Yes, we can. Would you tell me your name?" He asked after you danced for a while.

"My name is Y/N. And what is yours?" He looked a bit shocked but he answered.

"My name is Tybalt." Tybalt? He is the one Mercutio was always rambling about.

Nevertheless, you continued swaying to the music with him. 

Besides dancing, you held conversations and shared childhood stories.

You certainly were happy that you went to this ball.

•A few years later•

"He is still a very stupid man." Muttered Tybalt embracing you closer to him on your bed.

"Who darling?" You questioned. Turning around in his strong arms.

"Romeo, he was a fool back then, he still is." He wanted to peck your cheek but you leaned away from him.

"I know that you loathe him but keep in mind that he is family now. He has been married to your cousin for quite some time. You need to accept it in your heart." You smiled at your husband's stubbornness.

He couldn't seem to get the fact that Romeo was Juliet's husband in his thick-head.

"You are right, my dear." He put one of his hands on your swollen stomach. "Don't forget "little one" mommy is always right." He whispered to your baby.

He was so sweet. You had no doubt that he would be an amazing father to your child.

_A/N: I apologise for making Romeo a prick who only wishes to sleep with girls._

_But I couldn't find any other reason for the break up, and I kind of made it up by adding the few years' later part, where he is also happily married._


	13. II.Romeo imagine

Imagine informing Romeo in time that Juliet was just faking her death and helping them elope to Montova where they live happily.

 


	14. Five times Mercutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My second Mercutio one-shot.  
> Hope you all like it. I know that it maybe cliché but I had to write it.
> 
> Plot: 4 times Mercutio stayed with you and the one time he left.  
> Warning! This may cause you to feel sad.

****

**Word Count: 709**

You were children playing tag around the house with Romeo and Benvolio.

You were running and didn't look where you were going.   
You fell and scratched your knee.

The boys were next to you the whole time while your mom cleaned it.

Romeo and Benvolio were adamant on continuing the game but you refused to go not wanting to fell again.

Mercutio stayed with you so you wouldn't be alone.

The second time was when you were 12 years old. It was a harsher winter than usual that year so you caught a cold.

You were laying in your bed with fever with Mercutio beside you.   
No matter what the adults said he stayed with you.

Therefore he caught it too by next week and you were the one who was keeping him company.

The third time was when you were 14 years old. You split up with your suitor after you found out about him cheating on you.

You were sitting on the steps in front of your house.   
"Y/N?" You looked up at Mercutio with tear filled eyes.

There were no need for words. He embraced you close to him and remained beside you until you felt better.

The fourth time was when you lost your pet at 16. You didn't go out of your room no matter what your parents or anyone else told you.

Mercutio seemed to be the only one who understood the pain you felt.  
He was the one who helped you chose Y/P/N.   
He stayed with you through your mourning.

End the fifth time when he left.  
**"Mercutio!"** You shouted running as fast as you could.

You didn't care about politeness, pushing away the onlookers standing in your way.  
All you could see was Mercutio falling to the ground.

"Y-Y/N?" His eyes were hazed.  
He was reaching out his hand to you.  
You grasped it.   
"Yes?" Your y/e/c eyes were filled with tears at the sight of his bleeding wound.

"Before I leave. I wanted to tell you that you we- khm- my first love."   
"Don't get sentimental with me now l-like this is my last time seeing you."   
You were desperate by now.

"We both know that I'll go away soon."  
"No, that can't be true." You shake your head in denial.

"But if it were true. You are my first love and you still are my love I was too blind to tell you this." You confessed to him too. Telling him your biggest secret.

"May I kiss you?" He asked, his hand was starting to feel cold.  
He hasn't got much time left.

You leaned in for a kiss.  
You put every pent up emotion in that one kiss.

"Wow! I wish we could do that again."  
He stroked your face gently.  
"We will." You promised kissing him again, slower this time.

"Not in this life. I'll be waiting for you at the other side." That was the last sentence he ever said to you.

 **"No! No! No!"**  You cradled his head in your arms.   
"Y/N." Said Romeo tapping you on your shoulder.

 **"You should have been the one who died! It was your fault!"**  
You stood up and left.  
Romeo will forgive you what you said, the ache was too strong.

You paced to Mercutio's favourite place in town.  
You began to cry again. You couldn't believe that he was dead.   
"Oh, Mercutio." You sighed, hugging your legs to your chest.

"Y/N, I have something for you." It was Romeo.   
"I am sorry for what I said earlier." You apologised.   
"I know you didn't mean it. Here!" He had a ring in his out stretched hand.

"For me?" He nodded.  
"Mercutio wanted to give it to you but..."   
"You don't have to continue." You slipped the ring on your finger.

"At least a part of him will forever stay with me." You pecked the ring.

"I can stay here with you for a while if you want." You patted the place next to you so he could sit down.

You spent the rest of the day recalling memories with Mercutio.

He will be in your heart for the rest of your days.   
But you I had to move on.   
You'll meet with him again when your time comes.


	15. Dancing Queen Mercutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My third request by my-last-resort (her wattpad username).  
> I love this idea so much.

****

_Character adaptation I used: Mercutio from the Hungarian version played by Bereczki Zoltán._

**Word Count: 1212**

"Another successful performance." Said Ethel looking at her companion.

"Are you listening to me Y/N?" She asked you, but you paid no mind to your friend. Focusing on the lively town around you.

It wasn't every day that you got free time after a performance.  
"What did you say about this town earlier?" You questioned looking in her way.

"It's named Verona and two noble families are having a feud here. The Capulet's and damn... I don't remember the other name." Ethel was the daughter of the circus's manager.

At first you didn't get along very well but it changed over the years of performing together or so you thought.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, there is no chance that we meet any of them Ethel." You reassured with her.

"Now, come! I saw a jewellery shop from the carriage on our way here." You began walking in the direction of the shop.

"Wait up Y/N!" Ethel yelled after you. She could easily catch up to you so you continued to stride.

"Ethel?" You looked around after a few minutes of not hearing her steps and voice.

"Milady?" You turned your head to the side seeing a man with red hair and fair skin standing there.

"Yes?" You asked, in hope he saw your friend somewhere but that hope quickly faded after he continued.  
"I have seen you today at the circus."

"I am a dancer there. However I don't understand how this is of importance right now." You were confused of what this good-looking stranger wanted from you.

"Do you do private dances?" He had such a cheeky grin on his face you couldn't help but take it in a bad way.

"I am not a lap dancer, I believe you are searching for a different kind of performer." He laughed at your words.

"As much as I would like to see you in my lap, I am not here for that. You see my friend hasn't been feeling well nowadays and I wondered if you would dance for him." You shake your head at his request.

"Please his heart is broken and you danced so wonderfully at the show." He begged you. You thought about it for a moment.

"I consider it. But have you seen a girl with long black hair and tan skin? She was also a performer at the show." He shakes his head with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I can help you find her if you'd like. I know this town like I know the back of my hand." You thought about his offer before answering.

"I don't even know your name good sir."

"Forgive me my lady, I was so enchanted by the beauty you possess I forgot my manners." He mocked a bow at which you chuckled.

"My name is Mercutio, best friend of Romeo Montague at your service." He winked at you. He was sure a charming man.

"My name is Y/N, best friend of Ethel. I take you up on your offer my lord."

He reached one of his hands out for you to take. "I don't want you to get lost like your friend." You nodded and put your hand into his.

"If you don't mind me asking do you know anything about the two battling families?" He looked shocked before he gave you a reply.

"I am a friend to one of the two families so I know one or two things about it. Before you ask I have no idea why or when it started." You nodded at his answer, and seeing his discomfort talking about this topic you searched for a happier one.

After hours of searching for Ethel, you decided to give it a rest, she must have returned to your trailer safely.

"I hope we'll see each other again Y/N, and just forget about my request, he shall cheer up eventually." You started to think that Mercutio only brought up his friend so he had a chance to talk to you.

You stepped into your trailer not noticing the person sitting on your bed.

"Y/N finally, I thought you would never come where were you?" You looked at Ethel in disbelief.

**"I was searching for you in the town with Mercutio for the past hours and you are acting like I vanished!"**

Your eyes widened after you realised you told her about Mercutio who was pretty much involved in the dispute between the families.

"I sure as hell hope that he is not the best friend of Romeo Montague." You bite your lower lip as an answer to her.

"No, no, no Y/N when we arrived here my father only asked us one thing to not-" You interrupted her.

"Get involved with the Capulets and Montagues. Believe me I know but he knew the town and I needed help in finding you and he was so dreamy."

You just said it aloud to your already worried friend that you found a possibly dangerous man dreamy.

You hoped that she missed your last part of the sentence but Fortuna wasn't so propitious to you.

"Dreamy? Are you out of your mind?" She massaged her head to prevent an upcoming headache.

"If saying that a man you find attractive that he is dreamy then yes indeed I am out of my mind." You rolled your eyes, finding her constant worrying annoying.

"We must inform the manager about this." She walked to the entrance.

"Please Ethel, he would kick me out if he found out about this, as he would you. After all you were the one who got lost in the first place."

You didn't wish to blackmail her like this but this was the only way if you desired to keep your place as the lead dancer.

"You are right about him firing you but he wouldn't do that to me. Do you want to know why? Because I am his daughter and you are nothing just another performer."

She said with malice. Why does she want to betray you like this, like your friendship was nothing?

"Why do you want me kicked out of the circus so much? I thought you were my friend." You asked.

 **"Why? Because you are the lead dancer and not me, his only child!"**  She shouted with envy evident in her voice.

 **"All this because of you wanting my place. You know what it's yours! I resign!"**  You grabbed your stuff and went out of the trailer.

You didn't know where you will go now but you know who to seek out for help.

 **"Mercutio!"**  You called out his name arriving in the tavern, he said he will be if you need anything from him.

"Y/N. Did you find your friend?" He asked, taking your stuff out of your hands and putting it on the table he was sitting at.

"Yes, I did find her unfortunately." He looked at you strangely.

"She betrayed my trust for selfish reasons and I resigned. I have nowhere to go to and I hoped you could help me."

"With pleasure. Now tell me now that you are not a performer at the circus do you do lap dances?" You laughed, recalling the moment you misinterpreted on what he wanted from you.

You had no doubt that you will find happiness in fair Verona. Maybe Fortuna wasn't so cruel with you after all. 

 _A/N: I should have written more ineraction between the reader and Mercutio but I couldn't find any inspiration for that thus why this fic turned out to be like this. I still hope you enjoyed it._ _❤_


	16. VI.Tybalt imagine

Imagine being in an arranged marriage with Tybalt, who doesn't want to do anything with you at first because you are related to the Montagues.

But after some time he warms up to you. Giving you lessons in fighting and teaching you how to defend yourself.

Albeit he only realises his true feelings towards you when you part ways for a little while.

_A/N: And we return to Tybalt again._ _I don't know why I care for him so much it must be because of the musicals and tumblr._

The Tybalt gif is from the 2001 French musical played by Tom Ross.

_Did anyone see the 2013 film version of Romeo and Juliet?_

_I wonder if it is worth watching. Please write a critic of it in the comment section or via pm._


	17. VII.Tybalt imagine

Imagine fencing with Tybalt and winning.

He tells you that you only won because he was the one who taught you.

And you don't have the heart to tell him that you have already known how to use a sword before you met him.

It was the only way you could get close to him, without being pushed away.

In an argument with him you blurt it out and he goes sulking into his room, the only way you could get him out was to make his favourite sweets.

Still after he accepted the biscuites he closed the door in your face. 

So you had to confess the reason why you did it through the door.

At the end of your confession he opens the door turns you around and kisses you.

_A/N: I used the gif from the 2005 hungarian musical in which Tybalt was portrayed by Szabó P. Szilveszter._


	18. Flattery will get you nowhere Mercutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Y/N loses a bet and she has to do a lap dance for Mercutio who enjoys it too much trying to get the reader to do more than dance.

_A/N: I used Bereczki Zoltán's Mercutio for this one._ _I am on a roll these days it seems. This is my fourth one-shot with Mercutio_ _._   
_This one-shot was inspired by my conversation with_ _[my-last-resort](https://www.wattpad.com/user/my-last-resort) _ _._   
_I actually started writing it right after our conversation came to an end._

_Well, it could have been a Romeo one-shot as well but I think he would have been more poetic of his desires but non the less dirty minded._

**Warning: This one-shot contains mature themes. ;) Please read with caution.**

**Word Count: 848**

"Hahaha..." Mercutio was already enjoying himself all too much, seeing you step into his room in a skin showing dress.

Let's see who'll laugh last, shall we? You had a sinister grin plastered on your face.

"I just have to do a lap dance right?" You asked making sure that he knew this won't turn into anything more than that for now.

"Well, I wouldn't object if you decided to do me too beside the dance." He winked at you. You rolled your y/e/c eyes at him.

"Y/N, this would end much sooner if you rolled your hips like that." You couldn't suppress a giggle at hearing him say something like that.

You began to dance in front of him, as seductively as you could.  
After a few minutes of just staring into his eyes while dancing you walked closer to him.

You turned around showing your behind to him leaning down until your hand reached the ground.

He grabbed your waist and sat you down in his lap.   
Instead of jumping off of him like he expected you to do, you turned around facing him.

You began to move your hips in rhythm of the song that played in your head.

You felt that he was getting excited.  
You leaned close to his neck kissing down till you reached his collar-bone.

He was a putty in your hands.  
You stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes which were filled with hunger.

When you felt him harden under you more. You stood up with a smirk on your face. But not wanting to be so cruel you danced for a little more.

"Y/N, why don't we make this more pleasurable for both of us. I can show you things you could only imagine."

There was no use denying that you found this redhead flirt an attractive man, but he has to pay for making you do this.

You knew that he cheated on the wager and that you should be the one being all cheeky and triumphant.

You stride to where he was sitting, walking up behind him.

You massaged his shoulders and then your hands travelled to his chest.

His breath was ragged. He was waiting for your next move.

"Y/N, if you continue to be a little tease I have to punish you."

You kissed up on his neck biting down on his earlobe before whispering in his ear.

"Sweet words won't work on me dear keep it for the ladies."  
After saying what you wanted to say you left with pride in your steps.

Mercutio groaned in frustration seeing you walk out of his room.  
"Well played Y/N." He said to the empty room.

You went straight to your chamber. Closing the door behind you.

You slid down to the ground.  
You couldn't believe what you did with Mercutio. Not that he didn't deserve it.

You wondered if he would punish you for being such a tease as he said he would.

You chuckled at the naughty thoughts that came to your mind.

Sure enough you heard a knock on your door.

You stood up and opened it.   
"Mercutio what a surprise I didn't expect you to come." You smiled at him innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me now Y/N. You know why I came here don't you?"   
You pretended to think for a while.

"Would you mind reminding me?" You asked.

He stepped into your room and closed the door behind himself.  
"I rather show you." He whispered into your ear.

He pulled you closer to him by the waist.   
He leaned down and kissed you, pushing you against the door.

You put your legs on either side of him. He kissed down your neck, biting it here and there.

You moaned his name in pleasure when he reached a good spot.  
He continued on kissing you for some minutes before he said anything.

"Shall we take it to the bed?" You were still too stunned to answer so you nodded.

He lifted you up carrying you to your bed.

The next morning everybody in the house was surprised to see you two late for breakfast.

They couldn't help but notice that you were wearing Mercutio's shirt and the bright red hickeys on both of your necks.

Romeo and Benvolio high-fived Mercutio when he sat down.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

"I'll go and take a bath." You announced leaving the room. You knew you shouldn't have accepted Mercutio's shirt.

But most of your dresses showed of some cleavage and you had far more hickeys there than you'd like to admit.

"I'll go and walk breakfast down." Said Mercutio stepping away from the table. He ignored the stares he got from his friends and continued on his way.

"I bet he is going to Y/N." Said Romeo to Benvolio who just wiggled his eyebrows, making both of them burst into laughter.

After the couple left, money was exchanged in the room and new bets were made.

Who knew making a wager on two of your friends was this fructiferous?

_A/N: The sentence "Sweet words won't work on me dear keep it for the ladies." is something_ _[my-last-resort](https://www.wattpad.com/user/my-last-resort) _ _said to me in one of our conversations_ _she let me use it. I hope you enjoyed this one. It was certainly the most mature one so far. ;)_

_Next a Tybalt imagine is coming up. After that another imagine. And then I still don't know to be honest, we'll see how it goes._ _;)_


	19. VIII.Tybalt imagine

magine testing if Tybalt is really as good of a lover as he says he is and it being absolutely true.

And him being all "I told you so." afterwards.

Earning countless eye rolls from you and laughts from Juliet.

Tybalt also being very smug by the fact that he was your first. You trying to play it cool but inside you are pretty giddy with happiness.

Tybalt giving the "I'll murder you." stare to every man who dares to look in your way.

If he feels a bit insecure and thinking you might leave him for a better man you take his hand into yours.  
And tell him that he is the only one for you, showing him how much he means to you. [ _Take that however you'd like. ;)]_

He is a devoted partner who is always with you from the day you gave yourself to him.

Not that he paid you no mind before sleeping with you.

It annoyed you at first but after some time you got used to him following you around like a puppy.

You once called him your pup jokingly and instead of getting angry at you for calling him a puppy he actually likes your nickname or tolerates it, if asked about it.

When Mercutio heard about your nickname for your lover he tried to call Tybalt pup too.

But instead of a laugh he received a black-eye and a bruised cheek.

Tybalt coming up with a nickname for you too.

Calling you his treasure because every moment he spends with you he treasures it in his heart.

You melting by his cute nickname for you and start calling him your dragon which seems to turn him on, so you resolve to only call him that behind closed doors. ;)

 

_A/N: In the song called It's the day where the gif came from he actually says that he is an excellent lover thus how I came up with this imagine_ _, which is longer than ususal._

_The gif is from the 2001 French musical in which Tybalt is played by Tom Ross._ _Yes, he is the same man who played Tybalt in the 2010 French musical. I thought I clear that up because I can't get my brother to understand it._


	20. I.Benvolio imagine

Imagine being the only one besides Benvolio who tries to keep peace.

One day you and Benvolio decide to take a break of peace-keeping and relax at a tavern.

After a few minutes Romeo runs in informing you that Mercutio and Tybalt are fighting (again).

You look over at Benvolio and say. "This is why we can't have nice things."

Reluctantly you follow Romeo to the place where the fight is.

After minutes of reasoning they both calm down and Tybalt leaves with the Capulets.

You and Benvolio scold Mercutio like he is a child, making both Romeo and Mercutio lay on the ground with laughing.

Realising the humour in the whole situation you join in with Benvolio.

_A/N: Yay! My first Benvolio imagine._


	21. IX.Tybalt imagine

Imagine the Montague and Capulet boys fighting over you, flirting with you.

Mercutio and Romeo are the most straightforward with their intentions, occasionally saying very dirty pick-up lines (which earns a frown from Tybalt and a shocked expression from you) while Benvolio uses more cheesier lines.

Tybalt is just sitting in a corner not paying any mind to the other boys, he instead watches your reaction to every one of their lines.

You laugh them of and offer a kind but embarrassed smile at every failed attempt of getting you to go on a date with one of them.

Tybalt decides to take a different turn of approaching you telling you that you are more feared and respected than anyone in Verona.

When he asks you to go out with him you answer him a maybe.

Everybody is dumbfounded in the room when you leave.

No one in the room gets it why you would be willing to go out with the hot-headed Capulet.

The boys keep asking Tybalt how he knew what you wanted to hear, but he just rolls his shoulders and leaves.

The others keep on arguing and thinking.

Mercutio even comes up with a theory of Tybalt being a warlock who cursed you.

Tybalt who is still outside the room because a servant stopped him yells in the room that he heard it.

Mercutio's theory doesn't seem so stupid after that.

 _A/N: I am almost at the tenth Tybalt imagine._


	22. There is no need for make-up Tybalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Y/N just wants to put on make-up but Tybalt disagrees. Showing her just how beautiful she is.   
> P.S: Y/N is a little tease again.

**Warning: Mature themes are in this chapter. Please read with caution.**

**This contains smut and bandaging and unprotected sex.**

**Don't forget to always use protection unless you want to get pregant and have babies.**

**Word Count: 1550**

You were sitting in front of your dressing table, still only in your robe, not deciding what to wear yet.

You brushed your y/h/c hair.   
After making sure your hair looked perfect or at least presentable you put away the brush and searched for the powder box.

"Are you searching for this Y/N?" You turned in the direction of the voice.

Only to see Tybalt standing there with the silver box you were searching for.

"Why do you have it with you? Did you use it?" You asked him, standing up from your table.

He chuckled a little, his usual frown was nowhere to be seen on his handsome face.

"Honey, do I look like someone who is in need to use make-up?" You rolled your eyes at his remark.

"Why do you believe that  **I**  need to use it?" You looked at him, waiting for his reply.

"No, that's why I have it with me. You are perfect just the way you are, and with that much powder on your cheeks how would I know if you had a blush on your face."

You thought for a moment on how to answer to such sweet words.

"Well, I appreciate your compliments, but it is required that I wear powder as I am a Lady of noble birth, married to a feared and well-respected man."

"Y/N, dear flattery will get you nowhere with me. There is no way you'll get your powder back."

"We'll see my darling dragon."   
You see hunger flash in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, no you won't get it from me by blackmailing me with your beauty."   
"We'll see Tybalt." You opened your dressing gown slightly, so your collar-bone could be seen.

He gulped at the sight of it.   
"Don't get excited now dragon, I am just going to dress up."

You swayed your hips while you walked to your cupboard.

You opened it and searched through the dresses, finding the one you were looking for.

It was one of your husband's favourites, its colour complimenting your eyes and it hugged your curves perfectly.

You went behind the Spanish wall, taking of your robe completely.   
He could only see the shade of your form.

You put on your dress as far as you could on your own, but your corset needed to be fastened by someone.

"Husband dear, would you be so kind and fastened my corset?" You stepped out from your cover.

Tybalt looked you up and down.  
It was taking all his strength to not to give into you.

He strode over to you, fastening the corset with skilled fingers.   
"I thought you could only take it off of women so fast but it seems you are good in putting it on also."

He stepped quickly away from you.   
The scent of you and the warmth of you made him almost lose control.

"You know what? I wore this dress at the last dance too. I search for something else." You told him, looking at your appearance in the body mirror.

He clenched his jaw, before helping you untie your corset.   
It was a matter of time and he will snap.

You didn't go behind the Spanish wall this time.   
"Don't you want to go behind the wall?" He asked, tearing his gaze away from you.

"Why would I? You are my husband."   
You took off your dress, looking at him for any reaction but he just stood there.

"Give me back my box please." You stepped in front of him, reaching out your hand.

"No." Was his curt reply.   
"You don't want me to get it away from you do you?" You run your fingers on his chest down to his abdomen.

"That's enough already." He hissed throwing the box away angrily.  
Its content poured on the ground.

You gasped in surprise.   
"Why did you do that?" You looked at him for an answer.   
"So you'll stop with your games." He answered. Pulling your naked form closer to him.

"Tybalt?" You asked him, putting your palms on his chest.  
"You were such a little tease today, I can't let it go unnoticed."

He kissed you agonizingly slowly.  
No matter how much you tried to make him kiss you faster he was unyielding.

His lips wandered from your pink/red lips down to your neck nibbling and licking at the spots he knew made you a moaning mess.

He lifted you up by your waist, positioning your legs at either side of his waist.

He walked you towards your bed.   
Putting you down gently.   
He hovered over you, one of his hands was next to your head while the other one freely roamed your body.

"You know it is pretty unfair that I am naked and you have all your clothes on." You reached out your hands and began to unbutton his shirt but he stopped you.

Putting your hands up to your head.   
He searched through your night stale till he found what he was looking for.

He tied your hands to the headboard.  
Making you grunt in displeasure.

He stood up in a way that you were still able to see everything that he was about to do.

He began to unbutton his shirt, very slowly then he took it off. A triumphant smirk on his face, at seeing you dampen at the sight of his upper half.

You felt betrayed by your own body at the moment you saw his smirk.  
The next clothing he took off was his booths.

He climbed up the bed and began to place small kisses up your leg, upon reaching your inner thigh he bit into it. You masked your moan as best as you could.

Then he skimmed over the part which desired the most attention from him to do the same to your other leg.

He kissed up your stomach to your breasts. He kissed one of them sucking on your nipple making it harden then he did the same to the other one.

He kissed up your neck and nibbled on your earlobe whispering.  
"All you have to do is apologise for acting the way you did today and I'll untie you."   
"Never." You hissed at him.   
"We'll see my treasure." He kissed your lips opening your mouth with his tongue.

You moaned into the kiss rolling your hips upwards to feel him.  
"Ah,ah,ah..love no touching."   
You grunted in frustration.  
He was such a pain in the neck.

"I promise to not move if you took of your pants dear." Your voice was as sweet as honeyed tea.

"Alright, but if you do move I am going to blind-fold you." You nodded promising him to be a good girl.

He stood up yet again taking of his pants. You could clearly see his hardened member.

You licked your lips in anticipation at seeing your husband naked.  
He positioned himself between your legs, putting one of them up on his shoulder.

He licked his plump lips before he kissed your womanhood, eating you out.

You were a moaning mess. There was no use of surpassing your moans by now.

You felt yourself get close to release but he stopped.   
"What would you like me to do now?" His voice was husky.

He was acting like an arse right now.  
He knew damn well that you hated to explain to him in details what you desired.

But this time was different you knew what you wished to do.  
"I want you to untie me and let me run my fingers through your hair. I also wish to ride you." He was shocked by how confidently you sounded.

"Your wish is my command Y/N." He untied you and caressed your face.  
You kissed him on the lips turning both of you around so you were the one on top.

You run your fingers through his long hair kissing down his neck before grabbing his cock in your hand and positioning it to your soaking entrance.

You began to ride him, one of his hands supporting your movements by your waist while the other one played with your bundle of nerves.

He sat up, carefully so he would be still inside you.

He asked for permission to turn over so he could be on top.

You nodded, with a swift movement he was on you.   
Moving in and out of you slowly.

"Could you do it faster?" You asked after groaning his name in pleasure.

Instead of answering he quickened his pace making you grunt in satisfaction at each of his thrusts.

It wouldn't take long for both of you to reach your climaxes.  
He pulled out of you after he came down from his high, laying down beside you.

You curled up against his side panting a little.

"You know, we could stay here instead of going to the ball. I would be too sore to dance anyway." He nodded and pecked your forehead.

"I could use some sleep." You pulled up the blanket to cover both of you.

At the dance the guests were all confused by the absence of the young Capulet and his wife.

Juliet explained that you were not feeling well so you both left early from the party.

Everyone nodded at her explanation but inside doubted that this was the case.

_A/N: My first smut ever. I hope it wasn't cringe worthy._ _The plot idea came from_ [ _my-last-resort_ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/my-last-resort) _. Thank you for this great idea._ _I changed it up a bit._ _I hope it is alright._


	23. X.Tybalt imagine

Imagine being the only one from the Montague family who Tybalt tolerates therefore your parents arrange a marriage between the two of you.

Tybalt and you try to get anyone else together from your families so you wouldn't have to be married.

 _A/N: The tenth Tybalt imagine. Wohoo! I am wondering about what should I write next and with whom._  
Maybe I should make an imagine into a one-shot or mini series but which one?


	24. III.Romeo imagine

Imagine being at the Capulet party where you are always around one of the Capulets.

Thus Romeo starts to think that you are one of them.

After the ball he searches for you asking for Y/N Capulet but the people tell him that there isn't any member of the family named Y/N.

He isn't sure where to find you after that so he goes home.

However he decides to look for you at the party hosted at the Montague house.

He is releived when he finds you there and you spend the dance having delightful conversations.

These talks at parties turn into friendly meetings then dates slowly eveloping into a romantic relationship.

Alternative plot(s):

Romeo finds out that you are betrothed to one of the Capulets but he still tries to get you to elope with him.

Or he tries to smooth talk you into leaving your fianceé, who arrives and tells him off.

Or he is able to chat you up and you elope with him, you didn't really love your fianceé anyway.

 _A/N: I used Leonardo DiCaprio's_   _Romeo for this one. The gif is from the 1996 movie titled Romeo+Juliet._

_Something other than Tybalt or Mercutio if you got bored of them._   
_(P.S.: I didn't and won't. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to write one-shots or imagines after all.)_

_I am working on a mini-series with one of the characters. I have no idea when it will be up. I still take request so feel free to ask for something._

_Personal stuff:_   
_I got all A/5s and A+/5D this year. :) I am very pleased with myself._


	25. I.Paris imagine

Imagine talking Paris down about marrying Juliet which results in him thinking that you have feelings for him.

Alternative Plot(s):

A, You reciprocate his feelings and you two start courting and eventuelly get engaded.

B, You don't reciprocate his feelings but help him get over Juliet by introducing him to one of your friends.

C, You don't feel the same way as he does and tell him that you actually have a partner already.

D, You feel the same way as he but you are engaded to someone else.

_A/N: My first Paris imagine guys!_


	26. I'll get you back Tybalt part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Based on the III. Tybalt imagine.
> 
> Imagine being Tybalt's ex-lover and he is adamant to get you back.

_It is kind of an_ **_AU_ ** _in which_ **_people actually went on dates at that time period_ ** _and_ _**it turned out to be modernish in relationship wise.** _ _I hope you'll don't mind it._

**Word Count: 7** **80**

Tybalt was in his chamber. Recalling the months he spent with his beloved.

He missed her horribly, she was the only one who could calm him down.

She was the light in his world.   
She was even able to make him tolerate the Montagues.

He smiled so much when she was around him, even if she was just in the same room, a smile would find itself on his face.

He contemplated on the reason why their courtship ended.

It was after a very bad argument about something of little importance.

He remembered the way she looked at him with tear filled y/e/c eyes, her   
y/h/c hair messily falling before her eyes.

"I'll get you back Y/N, no matter what."   
He promised himself.

Now, all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity to start his plan of getting Y/N back.

Y/N was walking in the gardens of the Capulet house with Juliet, who remained her best friend even after she split with her cousin.

"Y/N, you are clearly as unhappy as he is, why don't you talk with him about it?" Juliet wasn't sure why both Y/N and her cousin had to be so stubborn when their happiness was at stake.

"I am not unhappy, the opposite actually." Y/N dismissed Juliet's attempt on getting her to discuss the matters with Tybalt.

"Yeah, that's why you are always sighing and why you search for him at any event and why you never accept anyone who offers to take you out-"

" **That's enough Juliet!**  I wished to inform you why I won't be attending today's ball. I am going on a date with Phillip."

To say that Juliet was surprised was an understatement. She couldn't believe what Y/N told her.

Just a few days ago she was still heartbroken and now she told her she had a date.

"Is Phillip the one who came here from Rome?" The y/h/c haired maiden nodded.

"He is rather handsome don't you think?" Y/N was playing with her hair.

"You are asking me this like you need confirmation of your attraction towards him." Juliet was suspicious about all this, Y/N might actually have a secret meeting with Tybalt.

"I don't need confirmation, I just wanted to hear your opinion." Juliet felt a bit ashamed of herself. She should really be glad that Y/N found someone she liked.

"Where will your date take place?"   
Y/N pondered if she should share this information with Juliet. She may say something to Tybalt who wasn't famous for his calmness.

"At the tavern next to the flower shop."   
The girl's eyes saddened for a second when a sudden memory flashed through her mind, that's where she went with Tybalt when a sudden storm happened.

They've spent the night there. Nothing serious happened between them, of course. They weren't even staying in the same room. Still it was a night to remember, that night they shared their first kiss with each other.

"I must go, I still have to get ready for my date." Y/N hugged Juliet goodbye then left.

Tybalt was looking out his window and saw Y/N's retiring form.  
She was still so gorgeous, her steps were of confidence and elegance.

He run down from his room to talk with his dearest cousin.   
 **"Juliet!"**  He shouted walking up to her.

"Hello, to you too cousin." Juliet offered a kind smile, when she saw him, he hardly ever come out of his room these days.

"What did Y/N tell you?" He justified his hair which kept falling before his chocolate brown eyes.

"I thought you were already aware of her plans for today." Juliet walked past her confused cousin with a pleased grin on her face.

"Her plans? What?" Tybalt grabbed the girl's arms and spun her around to face him.

"What plans and more importantly where?" Juliet began to doubt that   
Y/N's meeting was truly a secret rendezvous with Tybalt.

Still she had the power to make it into that. She just has to play her cards well.

"I'll tell you but I have two conditions."  
Tybalt gulped, but he would endure anything to get Y/N back.

"Alright." He didn't want to say that he would do anything in case Juliet would say a more devilish thing than she had intended to.

"She is going to be at Sweet Rose you know the tavern next to the flower shop. She'll have a date there with Phillip."

Phillip? He must be the merchant from Rome. He tolerated the Montagues better than that arse and that is saying something.

He couldn't believe that Y/N chose to go on a date with a man like that, she deserved to be with someone who is much better.

That person wasn't necessarily Tybalt himself but he sure hoped that he could be that person.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) I am still working on the second part for it._   
_But don't let this stop anyone from requesting anything._

_I chose the 2001 version of Tybalt for this mini-series. So don't be surprised if I describe him as a blond man._


	27. XI.Tybalt imagine

Imagine Tybalt (who is secretly in love with you) finding out that your father wants you to wed someone else.

He is furious about it and he can't bring himself to talk to you afterwards, but he realises that if he keeps giving you the silent treatment then he is going to lose you sooner.

He states what is bothering him and you make a plan to stop your father from marrying you off to a man you don't love and absolutely know nothing about.

Little did you know that all your father wanted was for you and Tybalt to act upon your feelings for each other.

 

_A/N: I know, I know yet another Tybalt imagine but I just watched the French version of Lánykérés which is La Demande en Mariage from 2001 and couldn't help myself._

_Just look at the video how Tybalt acts and you'll understand why I felt a sudden need for this imagine._

_I couldn't find however if it's the same in any other version. Is it the same in the Hungarian version? Or did I just imagine it? Was Tybalt even there in the Hungarian version?_

_After rewaching the Hungarian version my answer to my owwn question is no._


	28. II.Mercutio imagine

Imagine Mercutio trying to chat you up every time you two meet.

But you are completely obvious to it or you just try to ignore it out of embarrassment of his boldness.

Once you attempted to read your book in Mercutio's presence.

And he didn't let you read in peace.  
You got so fed up with his actions you shut him up with a kiss.

Instead of him sitting there in silence he began to tease you liking him after all.

_A/N: I realised today that albeit I have written lot of one-shots with Mercutio, I've only written one or actually one and a half imagine with him._

_I used Bereczki Zoltán's Mercutio from the_   _2005 Hungarian musical._

_What can I say? I really liked him as Mercutio and I find pretty good gifs with him._


	29. III.Mercutio imagine

Imagine Mercutio disturbing all your dates because he has feelings for you.

But since you have a close relationship with the Capulets and he has one with the Montagues he can't declare his love for you openly.

Therefore after you had enough with his antics and demand an answer for interrupting your dates.

He confesses his love for you and you have to meet in secret.

_A/N: My third Mercutio imagine. :) As usual I used Bereczki Zoltán's Mercutio for this._

_I was thinking about making an imagine/one-shot book with the characters from Troy at the time of the Trojan War_   
_e.g.: Achilles, Hector, Odysseus, Paris etc. What do you think?_


	30. I'll get you back Tybalt part 2

**Word Count: 1298**

_A/N: I'll_ **_probably_ ** **_edit this_ ** _part even_ **_after I published it_ ** _if I find any cringe worthy parts in it. So if you_ **_don't want anything changed_ ** _then please_ **_comment_ ** _. You should probably_ **_comment_ ** _if_ **_you'd like me to change something_ ** _too._

"What are your conditions?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to braid flowers into your hair like when we were children. And for you to leave me alone with Romeo for a day."

She had the same sweet smile on her face like when they were kids and she wanted something from him.  
Whether it was to play dolls or to let her braid his long hair.

If he was able to bear the torture of letting her braid flowers into his hair then, he would be able to stand it now too.

But he wasn't sure about her second condition.

To endure the presence of that Montague boy when he came to visit Juliet was hard enough, but to let him do whatever he pleased for a day with Juliet without him looking out for her.

He clenched his fists at his sides in irritation.

"Fine, but can it be after today?" Juliet nodded.

She didn't mean to embarrass Tybalt in front of Y/N. He was able to do that without her help.

Thought it would be interesting to see Y/N's reaction to Tybalt's hair.

What type of flowers should she braid in his hair?

Maybe red like the colour of their house or blue just to irritate him a little bit more. Maybe that's a bad decision. He would be already annoyed with the flowers in his hair, there is no need to fuel his irritation more by using the colour of the "enemy" house.

The time for her date came quicker than Y/N thought.

She was already wearing her y/f/c dress which brought out the colour of her eyes and her hair was already in a nice style done by her maid.

She secretly hoped that Tybalt would march in and declare his love for her.  
She couldn't believe that she was  _still_  thinking about him.

Of his chocolate brown eyes, his curly blond hair and the smile he kept only for her.

Or the way his hand stroked her face gently before he leaned in for a kiss or-

 **"Y/N! Your suitor is here!"**  
She was grateful for her maid's shouting for once.  
**"I am on my way!"** She yelled back.

She descended down the stairs to find herself face to face with her suitor.

Phillip had chestnut coloured short hair and a slightly square face.

He was a good-looking man, there was no need to deny that. Even if deep, deep, deep down in her heart she still loved liked another.

"Lady Y/N, beautiful as always." He kissed her knuckle.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" Y/N asked feeling tetchy of the way he eyed her body hungrily.

She never felt this way when Tybalt looked her up and down.

It actually made her incredibly flustered when his heated stare met hers.

The way his light brown eyes darkened and he had a sly smile on his handsome face.

Strangely enough he was always able to keep his composure and after a few minutes of staring at each other he reverted back to looking at her normally.

She needs to stop thinking of that impulsive Capulet.

They shortly arrived at the Sweet Rose tavern in Phillip's carriage.

They went to the table he had reserved for them.

"What may I serve you today my lady, my lord?" A waiter asked. Pulling out a pencil from a pocket on his apron.

Before Y/N could say anything Phillip answered.  
"I'll have your finest white wine so does the lady with me." Y/N had an uncomfortable smile on her face.

She wanted to tell him that she can order on her own just fine but it certainly would turn the mood into an icy one.

He didn't even ask what she liked what a jackass.-Thought Tybalt sitting at a table close to their own but not close enough for them to notice him unless they turned away from each other, which ruefully hopefully wouldn't be the case.

"As for the main dish I order an--"

Phillip's voice drained out when Y/N turned hear head away from Phillip for a minute to check if anybody was watching them, soon enough she noticed her former partner a few tables away. Why was he here?

He isn't here to spy on us is he?  
What a silly thought, it was Tybalt who showed her this place after all. He might have just gotten tired of the food at home and decided to head out.

Or he could be here with a Lady? She hushed her thoughts away upon hearing the waiter's voice.

"Lady Y/N are you sure that you wish to order what the Lord told us? I believed you would have your usual."

Y/N looked at the waiter, who had his pen hovering over the notepad waiting for her answer, and then to Phillip before replying.

She had no desire to make Phillip feel stupid and she was sure that he didn't order anything disgusting.

And Phillip would have surely noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him at all if she asked back.

"I take what Phillip ordered for me. I am sure it is going to be a very delicious dish." Y/N hoped that she would be correct.

"As you wish ma'am." Said the waiter, although he was a bit unsure if Lady   
Y/N would actually enjoy the dish the Lord ordered for her.

After the waiter left, Phillip and Y/N began their conversation.

It turned out that they had a couple of things in common.

So they didn't spent their first date in awkward silence like she first thought.

Still Phillip's constant need to look her up and down almost every minute annoyed her.

Can't he just look into her eyes for once? She bet he couldn't even tell what colour her eyes were.

She couldn't help but laugh at the way he tried to hide that he was looking at her cleavage.

Tybalt saw Y/N laugh for the first time in a long time. It wasn't a forced giggle either.

He suddenly thought that his plan to get her back was a foolish idea.

If not being in her life any longer meant her more happiness or only having him as a friend then so be it.  
He would be there for her no matter what.

"Y/N?" Asked Phillip, gazing at the direction his date kept staring at.

"Hmmm?" She wondered why Tybalt left he hasn't even ordered any meal yet.

"You have been staring that way for quite some time now. Is there anything I need to know?" Questioned Phillip with a hint of envy in his voice.

"The man sitting there was a friend of mine who I haven't talked to for some time now and I have things to work out with him." She was not being completely honest with him right now.

How would Phillip react if she told him the whole story of her and Tybalt?

Phillip didn't know how to make Y/N see him as a good party.  
God, did she notice that he stared at her cleavage more than once?  
He mustn't have been that obvious if she hadn't said anything about it right?

Shall he let her go after her friend and wait for her here?

She looked sad when she mentioned that friend of hers.

"Go after him." He offered her a sympathetic smile.

Maybe when she came back she would be very grateful for him being so nice and rewarded him with something.

He smirked at the thought of ways she could reward him.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." Y/N stood up from the table, smoothing out her dress.

She strode out of the tavern and went after Tybalt.

If she was lucky enough he would still be around here.

_A/N: Like I mentioned before it is a kind of an AU. How do you like it so far?_

_Do you think that Y/N and Tybalt will get back together?_

_Will Phillip stand in their way if they did?_

_Does Juliet get the alone time she desires with Romeo?_

_All I can say is wait and see. ;)_

_The hair braiding idea came from a fanart I saw. It's a really cute drawing actually._ _I may include it in a future imagine or one-shot._


	31. IV.Mercutio imagine

This is a  **modern AU imagine**!

Imagine Mercutio as a comedian. After one of his shows he goes to a bar where he finds you sulking.

So he tries to cheer you up, but to no avail.   
Until he says the worst dad joke you have ever heard.

It made you smile the first time that night.

_A/N:_ _What'll be of your relationship with him afterwards is up to you, my dear readers. ;)_

_As usual I used Bereczki Zoltán's Mercutio for the imagine. Or at least he is the one in the gif._

_Who is excited about part 3 to I'll get you back?_   
_It will be up soon. I still got some stuff to figure out some parts in it._

_Off-topic, personal stuff!:_   
_I had my first Italian lesson yeserday and_ _it_ _was amazing. <This was written a few weeks ago._   
_I loved it and the teacher was nice._

_She even said that my pronouncation was fantastic._ _(_ _Or fantastico_


	32. XII.Tybalt imagine

**Modern AU imagine!**

Imagine being hired to work at Capulet corps. (As a HR manager)

While you are working there you find yourself getting to know the family more, especially Tybalt heir to the company.  _(A/N: Juliet passed on the honour because she felt like it would divide her and Romeo, who she is in a secret relationship with, even more.)_

Unbeknownst to your current employers you are an informator to the Montagues.

After earning their trust and spending time with them outside of work however, it is beginning to be harder for you to give out information.

Will your secret see the light of day?

Will you be forgiven?

_A/N: I am considering making this into either a mini-series or a book._

_Which would you prefer?_   
_First I'd of course finish the mini-series I am currently working on so I'd be able to dive into this idea._

_And I am thinking of making one with a love triangle. I still need some ideas for that though._

_Don't worry guys/gals I am still working on my other stories._

_My problem is that, sometimes I get an idea and try to add it to the story but it would usually complicate things or pace things up._

_Therefore I am taking time in picking out ideas. And I have many._

_This is my problem with The Azure Necklace actually, I have written a few chapters which are still drafts, but if I posted them I would finish the book much sooner and you would get sloppy writing and flat characters._

_The book is most likely going to be more of a rough draft of the real book I wish to publish someday. Still I want it to be enjoyable with as few clichés as possible._

_Sorry for rambling around, I hope you all enjoyed this imagine._


	33. Modern AU imagine

Imagine being the lawyer to both of the families.

Because of this they have a sort of agreement that you could only get cases which don't involve both of them directly.

The feuding families want you to only work for one of them.  
They try to win you over with gifts or giving you longer free-time and higher payment.

When they see that their method is not working and you send back their gifts and refuse the other advantages.

They came to a conclusion to by making you romantically interested in a member of their family or a close friend you'd side with them.

Separately they get their chosen people to seduce you.

Will their seduction work on you?

Will you find about their plan?

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this imagine._


	34. AU imagine in a way

Imagine watching/reading  ***** a/a/o/R&J and somehow you find yourself transferred into the story. 

You have the chance to interfere with relationships that occur between the characters but the ending has to be the same.

6 people have to die at the end of the play in order for you to get home. It doesn't matter who but death has to take an attendance.

Do you let 6 people die so you can go home or will you choose to stay in the town of Verona centuries before your time?

Will the characters act in the way they did in the play?

Will you be able to get the desired ending you always wanted the play to have or do you let it stay the same as it did?

Do you have it in yourself to watch how 6 people including your favourite character(s) die?

Can you change the outcome for the better or for worse?

How will your changes infect the present?

Do you fall in love with any of the characters or will they be the one to catch feelings towards you?

 ***** a/a/o/R&J: any/adaptation/of/Romeo&Juliet

_A/N: How did you like this imagine?_   
_I know the 6 people have to die thing is kinda morbid but something has to stay the same if you choose to change everything._

_**If any one of you is familiar with Choice of games and Dashingdon and is inerested to make this imagine into that I am absolutly fine with it.** _   
_**But give me credit please and tell me about it because I would definitely read it and even give some ideas if you ask me.** _

_Am I the only one who is in love with musicals? Not just Romeo et Juliette. I mean there is Phantom of the Opera, Les Mis', István a király (it's a Hungarian rock-opera) and my new obsession Notre Dame de Paris._

_I recently found out that there is going to be a Hungarian play which is the adaptation from Hunchback of Notre Dame it's going to be in the theatres in August._

_I was thrilled when I first heard it and then searched for it only to find out that it is going to be based on the Disney adaptation which is fine._

_But I hoped that it will be Notre Dame de Paris translated._   
_This way characters like Gringoire won't be in it nor the songs I have grown to love._

_Hellfire will be in it which is great but still not the same. I don't think I would watch this play for that one song. And the actors seem great._

_I was happy when I found out that Frollo is going to be played by Szabó P. Szilveszter I actually wanted to watch it but then I went to read about the casting and found out that there are far more people casted for his role._

_So chances are I won't get him as Frollo like with Tybalt in Romeo and Juliet not that the otheractor wasn't great or anythig._

_Anyway I still hope that it will be a success and someday I could watch it but right now I don't think so._

_Maybe next year if they still play it. Hopefully by that time there will be some recordings of it on youtube so I could check it out and see whether I am still interested or if it is worth watching._

_Those who where wondering about the_ **_I'll get you back Tybalt mini-series_ ** _I am still on it and here is a little_ **_sneak peek_ ** _into it_ **_(Don't expect spoilers)_ ** _:_

"Did you get bored of having fun?"   
Asked Tybalt in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I got bored of you spying on me."   
Was Y/N's snarky remark.

Tybalt let himself smile a little at her answer.

"I wasn't." He lied. Y/N rolled her eyes at him.  
"Sure, you weren't. Now, answer me why were you spying on me?" The y/e/c eyed maiden poked his chest with her fingers emphasing each word carefully.

"I just wanted to have a nice meal and then I noticed you and that merchant  _Phillip_. Besides I believe that we still have some matters to discuss."

Y/N chuckled the way he said Phillip's name.

_Off topic personal stuff:_   
_I had my second Italian lesson today. It was fun but now that we are getting into grammar it got a bit harder._

_Regardless I enjoyed it and hope to learn Italian as fast as I can._   
_Therefore I'd be able to get an intermadiate exam (it's still years away in this language but still) and then maybe I start to learn French. Of course, firstly I should keep concetrating on getting my C1 exam in English and to study Italian._


	35. V.Mercutio imagine

Imagine teaching Mercutio how to cook after he told you he wanted to surprise a girl he fancied.

Little did you know it was you he wished to impress with his skills.

_A/N: I know the fanart has nothing to do with the imagine but it is great to see art resembling a character portrayed by a hungarian actor._

_Credits to the artist who made it. ❤_

_It's been a long time since I last posted anything new._

_The truth is I didn't have many ideas and didn't want to bore you all with bad imagines and stories._

_Good news is that I finally got my Romeo and Juliet musical DVD it's the Hungarian version, I still have to wait for the French one though. I wonder if it will be the 2001 or the 2010 version of it._

_Both of them have their positive and negative aspects. Still a part of me really wants the 2001 version._

_Tybalt's (Tom Ross's) hair looks so beautiful in that and the actress who plays Juliet is gifted with such a wonderful voice._

_On the other hand in the 2010 adaptation the costumes are better (in my opinion) and Tybalt got a new song._

 

__


	36. Kiss the cook/baker Mercutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Imagine teaching Mercutio how to cook/bake after he told you he wanted to surprise a girl he fancied.
> 
> Little did you know it was you he wished to impress with his skills.

__

_A/N:_ _**This is a modern AU.** _ _Plot is from the V. Mercutio imagine_  
_The biscuit baking idea came from a conversation with_ _[my-last-resort](https://www.wattpad.com/user/my-last-resort) _ _. Therefore It's actually more of a baking lesson than a cooking one._

 **Word Count: 1** **103**

It was around noon, you have already prepared everything you needed for Mercutio's cooking lesson.

All you needed to do was put on your apron, which was a gift from Romeo after he found out that you liked GoT.

Soon enough you heard your bell buzz.   
You went and opened the door, minutes passed until you heard knocking on your door.

 **"Y/N!"**  Shouted your long-time secret crush friend impatiently.  
"Coming!" You told him at a normal volume, who needs to hear your neighbours nagging you about being too loud.

Upon opening the door you noticed Mercutio's choice for a T-shirt today.

It was a black shirt with white writing on it.   
It said 'Kiss the cook' and then an arrow pointing down.

You rolled your eyes at the inappropriate shirt. Still you chuckled a bit.

"Come in." You stepped aside, then closed the door after him.

"So, what will we cook today chef?" He raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"I was thinking about baking some biscuits at first. It's not that hard and it's really delicious."

"I thought we'll have to wait for dinner time before we cooked anything." He had a smug grin on his face.

You smacked his arm in a playful manner before, walking to your kitchen with him right beside you.

"So, how do we do it? You'll instruct me and I have to do as I am told or are you going to be a Gordon Ramsay type?"

"If you mean by being an amazing chef with a British accent who despises stupidity then yes. But first before we start I bought something for you."

You disappeared from his line of sight for a few minutes searching for your gift for him.

"Here we go." You showed him the apron that you bought.

"Y/N, you shouldn't have." Still you saw in his eyes that he appreciated the present.

"Will you help me put it on?" He asked, looking away from you slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, love." You freeze after your sentence.   
"Love? Y/N dear I didn't know you felt that way." He was back to his teasing self again.

"It just slipped Merc', now let's put on that apron."

"So firstly, I tie a bow on the neck part of it then I try it on, and after I am  _satisfied_ with it I tie it around my waist turning it to be in front and-"

"Yes, now please do it." You snapped at him impatiently.

"Jeez, Y/N/N you really need those biscuits." He did as he said it took longer than you expected but it was alright, you both had time.

 **Around the end of the baking process**  
_Because I am lazy and have no idea what kind of biscuit is being made_

"Mercutio, may I ask you something?" He hummed in response while putting the first tray in the oven.

"Who is this girl you are trying to impress?" He paused for a second.

"No one you know of." He went back to the counter continuing to put the raw dough on the tray.

"Please tell me." You nudged his side.  
"You really don't know her so, I'd appreciate if you didn't ask about her again." His tone was irritated and tense.

"Alright then." You stepped away from him going back to your seat.

"Hahahaha...." You turned your head towards Mercutio's phone which was continuously ringing or rather laughing like the Joker.

"Do you mind if I answer your phone?" You asked, getting frustrated by the maniac laugher.

"No, not at all." You picked it up and accepted the call. It was from Benvolio, who was one of Merc's best friends.

"Hey, man. Did you tell Y/N already about you know, Excuse me for a moment-  **Romeo for the tenth time you can't have your phone back until you finish your assignment! No, I don't care about not telling Juliet to have a good afternoon! -** Sorry I have to put it down before he finds that damn phone."

You sat tuned for a moment. Who would have thought that Benvolio could yell like that? And also what did Mercutio want to tell you.

"Who was it?" He inquired, washing the used dishes, then putting them in the dishwasher.

"It was Benvolio. You don't have to do that you know."

"It's the least I can do, you were so patient with me all afternoon."   
He had a gentle smile on his face.

"He said that you wanted to tell me something before he needed to go into parenting mood and get Romeo to continue his assignment."

He chuckled at your choice of words.

"Merc' what do you want to tell me?" You walked closer to him.   
He already finished with packing the cutlery in.

"To be honest with you, about the girl I really want to amaze. You might know her and well. She is  _you_ actually.   
I totally understand if you don't want to see me or-"

You lunged forward and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, yet full of emotions.  
"I've been waiting for a long time for you to say that." You confessed after the kiss.

"The biscuits should be ready any minute now." He just nodded leaning in closer to you.

You pushed him away from you.   
"Love, don't misunderstand I enjoy your kisses but I need those biscuits and I also don't want to burn down my home." 

You got the sweets out of the oven putting in the next and last tray of biscuits.

You put the tray on the marble counter, placing a plate next to it.   
As quickly as you could you got the biscuits off the tray and put them in the plate.

"We have another 20 minutes 'til the next tray of sweets is ready. What shall we do until then?" You asked placing the plate of hot biscuits on the dinner table.

He had a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"How about continuing what we started before you went to get the biscuits out of the oven?"

You took one of the sweets in your hand breaking it in half, you walked towards him.

"Before we do anything of the short. You have to try this."   
You handed him one half of the biscuit which he gladly accepted.

After eating both of your halfs he pulled you closer to him by the waist.

"You've got some chocolate on your lips." He whispered in your ear before wiping it off with his fingers, licking the sugary cream off of his fingers seducativly.

"You might have some on yours too." You whispered back, kissing his lips.

"So why don't we take this elsewhere hmm?" You just nodded at his suggestion walking with him towards your bedroom.

"We got around 15 minutes and no more." He nodded before kissing your lips passionately.

 _A/N: What do you think?_  
_I am sorry for ending it so abrubtly I didn't know how to finish it thus why you got an ending like this._

 


	37. I'll get you back Tybalt part 3

> **Word Count: 1477**
> 
> "Did you get bored of having fun?"   
> Asked Tybalt in a sarcastic tone.
> 
> "No, I got bored of you spying on me."   
> Was Y/N's snarky remark.
> 
> Tybalt let himself smile a little at her answer.
> 
> "I wasn't." He lied. Y/N rolled her eyes at him.  
> "Sure, you weren't. Now, answer me why were you spying on me?" The y/e/c eyed maiden poked his chest with her fingers.
> 
> "I just wanted to have a nice meal and then I noticed you and that merchant Phillip. Besides I believe that we still have some matters to discuss."
> 
> Y/N chuckled at the way he said Phillip's name.
> 
> "Like what?" She questioned even though she was aware what type of conversation awaited her.
> 
> "Like the fact that you are constantly on my mind. And that I still have feelings for you."  
> "Tybalt." Y/N sneaked her arms around his neck.
> 
> "I don't know what to say. To be honest your confession surprised me."
> 
> "Then don't say anything." He caressed her face softly, before he leaned in for a kiss.
> 
> Y/N enjoyed the way his lips gently brushed her own.
> 
> Still she had a date to go back to and excuse herself from.  
> Y/N pulled away from his lips, as hard as it was to separate herself from him.
> 
> "I still have feelings for you too just to be clear. Before we continue anything, however I still have a thing to do."
> 
> Y/N walked back inside the tavern and spotted Phillip flirting with the waitress who brought out their food.
> 
> As much as she wanted to pour wine over his head she decided against it and simply left him.
> 
> She wasn't exactly an innocent person either considering what she did just a few moments ago.
> 
> He will get over this soon enough judging by the look the waitress was giving him.
> 
> "This was quick." Said the blond man surprised.  
> "Yes, it was. I just left him there to flirt with the waitress."
> 
> "I would have poured wine over him."   
> Y/N laughed imagining Phillip covered in wine with a triumphant Tybalt standing next to him.
> 
> "I know, that's why I decided against it. You cause enough scenes, there is no need for me to start causing them too." He put one of his hands around Y/N's waist pulling her closer to him.
> 
> "Tybalt? Does this mean that we are together again?" Asked the  
> y/h/c haired maiden unsure of the status of their relationship.
> 
> "I think so yes, but I will take you out on a second first date." He smiled down at her.  
> "Who knew that you could be so romantic dear?" She teased and then pecked his cheek.
> 
> "Can't I have a proper kiss?" He pouted a little.  
> "Not until the second date honey."   
> She hoped that he would steal a kiss from her anyway.
> 
> Sure enough he lifted her chin up and kissed her.
> 
> "You stole a kiss from me." She was smiling ear to ear. There was no use acting like it shocked her.
> 
> "That I did. I can give it back to you if you ask it nicely." He flirted.
> 
> "Or I could just steal it back." She offered.
> 
> "Then we would be here all night long stealing kisses from each other.   
> Not that I would mind it but it is getting chilly and I don't want you to catch a cold."
> 
> "Then why don't we go to some place warmer?" She had an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes.
> 
> "Such a marvellous idea. Where to my lady?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.
> 
> "Where ever our feet takes us. But I would suggest my house."
> 
> He lifted her up in his arms bridal style.  
> "Tybalt why did you lift me up?"   
> Her arms were encircled around his neck.
> 
> "You are wearing heels and your house is further by feet than in a carriage."
> 
> "Did you not come here on your horse or in a carriage?" She was surprised by his actions.
> 
> "No, I walked here, our house is closer to the tavern than yours. I find it suprising that you forgot, love." He clarified.
> 
> "We should go there instead then." She suggests, not wanting him to get hurt by carrying her all the way home.
> 
> He shakes his head in disapproval.  
> He began walking with her to her home.
> 
> There they talked about the things they have done while they were on their separate ways.
> 
> Soon, they had the same dynamic as before.
> 
> When the morning came.   
> Y/N was laying on top of his chest while one of his hands kept her there.
> 
> Everything was back to normal now.  
> He had his beloved in his arms.  
> Tybalt swear to himself that he wouldn't let anything come between them.
> 
> No more silly arguments about unimportant things that could make Y/N leave him.
> 
> Y/N was back to her favourite place again. Laying on her lover's chest.
> 
> She promised herself to not leave because of a stupid argument about who knows what.
> 
> This was the place where both of them wanted to be. Nothing more could make them happier.
> 
> "Bloody hell!" Tybalt sighed in frustration.  
> "What is it darling?" Y/N asked worriedly.
> 
> "I just remembered my promise to Juliet. She asked me to let her braid flowers in my hair.
> 
> "Y/N chuckled at the thought of seeing Tybalt with flowers in his hair.
> 
> "You'll look cute and I'll be there with you the whole time." She assured him.  
> "Yeah, that is exactly what I need for you to see me like that." He said in a sarcastic manner.
> 
> "Please, let me be there. I promise to help you get them out of your hair afterwards." Y/N attempted to make his heart soften by the sight of her puppy dog eyes and it worked.
> 
> He could never say no to her especially when she looked at him with those bright y/e/c eyes of hers.
> 
> "Fine." He let out an annoyed huff.  
> "Thank you." She intended to peck his lips but he turned it into a heated kiss.
> 
> He turned their position around so he was the one on top.
> 
> "Tybalt, you haven't even taken me out on our first date yet." She reminded him reluctantly.  
> "I hate that you are right." He got off of her with a fustrated sigh.
> 
> "We could still cuddle no?" She offered.  
> He laid back down letting her lay on top of his chest.
> 
> "Did Juliet have any other conditions?" Y/N placed her chin on top of her hands looking into his chocolate coloured eyes.
> 
> "Yes, she asked to spend a day with Romeo without any interruption."
> 
> He had a grumpy expression on his face.
> 
> "To be honest this is a fair thing to ask.  
> I mean you don't really let the kids have any spare time together."  
> Y/N's attempt to make him feel guilty about it was a dead end.
> 
> "Tell me an example when I interjected one of their dates?" He quircked one of his eyebrows questioningly.
> 
> "Only one?" Y/N had a grin on her face.
> 
> "Yes, but don't act all innocent you disturbed them too more than once."  
> He retorded.
> 
> " _I?_  You must be mistaken." Y/N looked away guilty.
> 
> "I remember it clearly. You even said once that you don't trust the likes of Romeo." He continued on.
> 
> " **Come on!**  That was before I got to know him Tybalt. It doesn't count."
> 
> "Keep telling yourself that sweetheart and I might even start to believe you."  
> He had a smug smile plastered on his face.
> 
> "Still what could go wrong? They are just going to spend a day together."
> 
> Y/N tries to put her and Tybalt's worries aside.
> 
> "They could get married or die. Or worse what if they get married and die."
> 
> Y/N chuckled at his silly thoughts.
> 
> "Tybalt, Juliet is sixteen years old and Romeo is eighteen. I can guarantee you that getting married is the farthest from what's in their mind."
> 
> The hot-tempered Capulet had a calmer expression than before but still the thought of those two alone irritated him.
> 
> "You must be right, darling. What was I thinking anyway?"
> 
> "If that would make you worry less about it I can talk to Juliet about it tomorrow." Y/N pushed a strand of blond hair away from his face.
> 
> "We should get up and go on our second first date then."
> 
> Y/N didn't know what to make of this sudden change of topic.
> 
> Regardless she was happy that he already made a plan of their second first date.
> 
> "Alright. I need to dress up first though." She pecked his lips then went to her wardrobe.
> 
> She picked out her favourite dress to wear.
> 
> "We may go now." She said after brushing her hair.
> 
> _A/N: I know the ending was slopy._   
>  _**So I was wondering if I should continue this or leave this as the ending for it?** _


	38. Bullied by the Montagues Tybalt

_Plot: You are bullied by the Montagues and Tybalt rescues you from them._

_Requested by: a user from wattpad_

**Word Count: 238**

"Who do we have here?"

One of the Montague boys asked looking at you.

"A Capulet's little plaything, aren't you?"

"Excuse  _you_! I am not anybody's plaything!" You defended yourself, attempting to walk away but a hand stopped you.

"Ahahah...are you already running off to a Capulet dog?"

"Where I am going is none of your business! Now, if you'll excuse me I have places to be."

"Tsk, Y/N we are not done with you just yet, don't you want to play around with us too? I am sure any of us would grant you a better time than Tybalt would."

" **Mercutio! Get the bloody hell away from her!** "

You looked upon Tybalt, his eyes filled with rage and hatred.

His hand already on the hilt of his sword.

"Tybalt." You called out his name relieved that, he'd come to take you away from the Montagues.

" **Walk away from her now! Or else you'll meet the Lord today**!"

Needless to say, the Montagues walked away one by one, as much as they liked to have sword fights and quarrels.

They wouldn't dare cross a furious Tybalt.

"Y/N, they didn't lay a finger on you, did they? If they did I swear to God I'd-"

"Shh...It's alright. Thank you for rescuing me from them. We should go home now."

"Yes, we should. Next time when you want to go to town, just ask me to accompany you."

"Of course."

_A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope this was what you wanted, or close to it at least._


	39. Jealousy Tybalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Y/N makes Tybalt jealous by flirting with somebody else.  
> Tybalt is from the 2013 R&J film. Though description is kept vague.

**Word Count:** **703**

You watched your long-time friend and recent lover as he was surrounded by women.

He didn't seem to mind all the attention he was getting from them.

Even though you were just a couple of metres away from him, chatting with one of your friends.

At first, you paid no mind to all the women attempting desperately to have his attention for more than just mere seconds.

You chuckled to yourself upon one woman's desperation as she was clinging to his strong forearm to steady herself from falling.

You were sure she just faked her tripping, as she kept her hand on Tybalt's arm long after she was steadied.

You hoped that he was just being polite or didn't even notice her hand upon his arm.

Otherwise, it'd make you rethink about his persona and how faithful he was being to you.

As minutes passed you became more and more frustrated with your dark-haired lover.

Why on Earth would he not come to you, instead of listening to the mindless chatter of those women?

Well, if he was allowed to enjoy the company of others so why wouldn't you?

You excused yourself from your friend and walked away.

You had no doubt Tybalt would follow you out of worry or curiosity as you have told him nothing about where you went off to.

You kept walking around Verona in vain of finding any suitable person to 'flirt' with.

You sighed out of annoyance.

If it was that easy for him why can't it be easy for you as well?

"Lady Y/N, what a surprise to see you out here without your watchdog."

You faced the person who was talking, it was no other than Mercutio.

It couldn't have gotten any more perfect than this.

For Tybalt to see you chatting idly with Mercutio, he is most certainly going to be furious.

"I know not of who you are referring to." You told him holding up your chin slightly.

"Hmm... Then I hope he wouldn't mind if I were to ask you to accompany me to a picnic?" He was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, I am certain it wouldn't be a problem. I'd be delighted to."

"Wonderful! How about tomorrow afternoon? We'll meet here at around 2 o'clock if that works for you."

"That'd be lovely, see you tomorrow then."

With a triumphant grin on your face, you walked back to the Capulet house, unaware of Tybalt seeing the exchange between Mercutio and you.

Even if you've expected him to follow you.

As you entered your room you've noticed Tybalt pacing from one side to the other.

"What are you doing in my room?"

You asked him, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I've got a better question to ask you, which in fact explains why I came here."

"I am all ears."

"You were flirting with  _Mercutio_  of all people!  **Why?** " His hands were clenched at his sides.

" _Why_? Let's see my lover, decided to seek company with others, all the while I was standing in the same  _bloody_  room!"

"You were jealous of those women... They have nothing on you I assure you."

"You still prefer  _their_ company over  _mine._ " You jabbed an accusing finger in front of him.

"Y/N, please. I was just trying to be polite. Let me remind you that you keep telling me that I can be quite blunt."

"Well, that's true. Still, you could have excused yourself and came over to me."

"Next time, I won't leave your side through the whole celebration I swear. Just don't flirt with somebody part of the  _Montague_ family ever again."

He stepped closer to you.

"Don't flirt with anybody else besides me, there is no need to make me jealous on purpose."

"The same goes for you, Tybalt."

"Fair enough." His face was adorned with a rare smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think about this one-shot?


End file.
